


Father and Daughter

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, MOTA 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Yashee and Orfell through the years.





	1. Welcome To the World

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Skye! For mota! It’s soft!

Orfell paced outside of the bedroom. He nervously strummed on his bass, trying to steady his shaky hands by running them up and down the frets, the arpeggios humming in the hallway. The repetition helped a little, but couldn’t entire quell his nerves. He stopped outside the door for the dozenth time, knocking timidly, “H-how’s it going in there dear?”

The door swung open beneath his hand. Behind it towered his very exasperated wife.”Orfell, dear-”  
“How are you? How is the baby? Do you need anything? Can I do anything for you? Is there-”  
His wife clapped both her hands down on Orfell’s shoulders, smiling gently. “Orfell. I’m fine, we’re doing fine. Just like we were doing five minutes ago, and the last 5 times you’ve asked.”  
“I-I know, I’m just, well, I’m excited. We’re gonna have a baby! But...”  
“You’re nervous, Orfell. I can tell. It’s okay. You’re going to be a great father, I know it.” She winced, unknowingly crushing his shoulders in her hands. Gasping she let go and steadied herself in the door frame. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to give birth to our child.”

-

After several hours of wearing away at the carpet and bouncing countless scales and practice exercises off the walls, the bedroom door opened gently. The baby looked tiny being held in their mother’s arms. “Congratulations, dad, it’s a girl.”

Orfell took his daughter, who seemed to be substantially larger compared to him, in his thin human arms. He was awestruck, taking in her scrunched face, dark olive skin a mix of his and her mothers, her chubby little wrists. She was beautiful, and perfect. “Does she have a name yet?”  
“I was thinking Yashe’rak, a family name.”  
“Yashe’rak... seems a little big for her now. What about a nickname?”  
“Yashee for short?”

“Yashee... Hi there Yashee, I’m your dad.” He cooed over his little daughter. “Welcome to the world.”


	2. The Princess and the Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bedtime story for a scared little girl

Lightning crashed overhead, the thunder masking the sound of their bedroom door creaking open. The little girl stood trembling in the shadowy hallway. Her father rolled over sleepily.

“Daddy?”  
“Mhm? You alright?”

“I had a nightmare...”  
“Okay, okay.” Orfell propped himself up in bed, wiping at his bleary eyes. He stood and lifted his daughter into his arms. “Daddy’s here now, it’s okay.” He carried her back to her room, gently bouncing her up and down. “Do you want a story? Will that help?”

Yashee nodded her head into his shoulder and he chuckled. He laid her down in her bed, tucking the covers snuggly around her. “What story do you want, little spoon?”

“The princess!”  
“Oh that old one? Haven’t I told that a hundred times?”  
“Please?” The thunder crashed, and little Yashee flinched and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
“If you insist. Once upon a time, in a far off land there was a young bard. This young bard liked traveled across the land playing music that made people everywhere happy. But the young bard was very sad, because despite seeing many people and making them happy, he was very lonely. One day, the lonely bard came upon a mountaintop city, ruled by a powerful princess. But the princess had a secret; she was lonely, too, secluded up in her castle.  
“The princess heard that the young bard was in town. She loved his songs, so she invited him up to the castle to play for her. When he arrived, he saw that the princess was the most beautiful orc that there ever was. The princess said to him, ‘I heard your songs can make people happy, can you make me happy? I will give you anything you desire if you do.’  
“The young bard asked for nothing in return. He played his heart out, trying to make the princess happy. At the end of his concert, the princess wept, feeling even more lonely in the presence of such beautiful music. She tried to send the bard away, but he asked if he could try again the next evening and she accepted.  
“The next day, she said the same thing to the young bard, ‘I will give you anything you desire, if you can make me happy.’ Once again, the bard denied her gift and played his heart out for her. Again the princess wept and sent him away. As he left, he asked her, ‘Princess, what is your favorite color?’

“The question took her by surprise and she stopped crying to answer, ‘My favorite color is blue, why do you ask?’  
“The young man replied, ‘Mine is green, like your eyes.’ and left, returning the next day to play his heart out. This went on for many months. Everyday the princess would offer the young bard anything he desired if he would play for her and make her happy, and everyday he failed, and everyday he asked her a question before he left. He learned about her favorite foods, the places she’s been, the people she knew. Until one day, after the young man’s performance, the princess wept as usual but this time she told the young man not to return the next day.  
“‘Why not princess? Do you no longer enjoy my music?’ He asked. The princess shook her head and told him, ‘You see, I am happy now, you have made me happy, so I need not make you come back.’ This made the young bard happy, he’d achieved his goal ‘Why do you weep, dear princess?’  
“The princess wiped her tears, ‘Because you are my friend, and now you must leave.’

“He smiled, ‘Will you still give me anything I desire, princess?’  
“‘Of course, I wouldn’t break my promise. What do you desire?’   
“The young bard got down on one knee, and held a ring up to the princess, ‘My princess, I desire your love, and nothing else.’ This made the princess happy again. She wanted nothing more than to be with the young man. So they wed, and sometimes they stayed in the castle, and sometimes they traveled the land, playing music to make people happy where they went. And now the princess and the young man weren’t lonely anymore. And they’d never be lonely again. The end.”

“Is that a true story?”  
“Of course, how do you think I met your mother?.”

Yashee giggled, and Orfell pulled the covers up to her neck, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Time to go to sleep. Goodnight, Yashee, I love you.”


	3. Never Too Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashee’s mom had to go, but who did she leave behind

Orfell was mad, even if he knew it wasn’t right for him to be. His wife was gone, picked up in the middle of the night, with barely an explanation to him or Yashee. She had her reasons, and they were good ones, but he couldn’t help but think of their daughter, what kind of questions would she have? She must be hurting, too. He had to be strong for her. He started to pick up the pieces of himself up off the floor and put himself together. Yashee needed him. He knocked on her door, pushing it open softly when she gave no reply.  
“How ya hanging in there, Yash?”

Yashee just stared down at the pair of tin spoons in her lap. They were tied at the necks with scarlet ribbons. Orfell recognized them as the pair he’d given his wife when they first met. They’d planned on passing them down to Yashee eventually, and today was as good a day as any.  
“I was waiting for your birthday to give you those, but guess your mom beat me to it, huh. We used to tour all around the country with those, they were our good luck charm. Boy, when you started to show a knack for the spoons, you wouldn’t believe how excited she was to be able to pass these down to you.”

Yashee just sighed and flipped them around in her hands.

Orfell wandered in and sat on the edge of her bed. “You know your mom loves you, right?”

“I know, I just, I don’t get why she had to leave.”

“She told you, she had some family stuff to sort out.”

“Yeah, but why couldn’t we come? Aren’t we her family?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that. People around here aren’t the biggest fans of the Vox Mort, that’s why you gotta keep your mark hidden, and why she couldn’t take us with her. She’s just trying to keep us safe.”

She leaned her head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her, they rested against each other in silence for some time, bonding over their loss. Eventually Orfell squeezed his daughter to him.

“Okay, enough with our pouting, your mom wouldn’t want this. How bout I make your favorite, dessert for dinner?”

“Aw, dad, aren’t I a little old for dessert for dinner?”

He guffawed comically “You are never too old for dessert! That’s like saying you’re too old to spend some quality spoon time with your pops!”

Yashee giggled, her mood lifting a little. “Alright, you’re right.”

“Come on, little spoon, let’s go make us some dessert.”


End file.
